Drimyt
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Syllables can only have the pattern (N)(H)V©(N), where C is a consonant, V is a vowel, H is a semivowel, and N is a non-semivowel/non-nasal consonant. The stress on a word usually alternates between syllables. So /mulmitʃka/ could be either "Mulmytzka" or "Molmitzka", depending on where the stress is placed. (To be fair, there is a noticeable distinction from /o/ and /u/ other than the stress, and the word "Mulmytzka" represents it better.) Semivowels are not allowed in the coda. Writing System Footnotes: *-This is only used when the syllable the vowel is stressed. **-This can be used even if the syllable is stressed or not. ***-This symbol can be omitted if the sound is at the start of a word Because /j/ is represented as "yy", "YI-ma-YIV" will be spelled as "Yyymayyyv", but this would not be misleading because /j/ cannot be in the coda. /k/ is represented as "q" when it is placed in the coda. Grammar Vowel Harmony When a prefix is added after another prefix, it harmonizes with the vowel of the previous prefix. (If there are multiple syllables, the last syllable is referred) These vowels will be replaces with "#" onward to simplify things. Stress Reduction If a word contains 3 or more syllables and has more stressed syllables than unstressed ones, all of the syllables in that word flip stresses. Neutral stress syllables (like those that only have /a/, /e/, or /ɨ/ as a nucleus) are considered unstressed. Ex: Meynivy --> Mey-ni-vy --> Mei-ny-vi --> Meinyvi Links Drimyt grammar is based on links. Links are used to describe nouns and verbs, connect verbs to nouns, and connect conjunctions to clauses and/or nouns. Links consists of two parts; The origin, where the link originates from, and the destination, where the origin is linking to. There are a few rules about linking in Drimyt: * Link prefixes are placed after every other prefix of a word * Link prefixes are not affected by vowel harmony, unlike other kinds of prefixes. * By default, a word is linked to the word preceding it. * The verb must be linked to the subject and the object must be linked to the subject. * If a certain link is invalid, (for example, a verb connected to an adjective) the link is passed onto the word before it until it finds a valid link. ** If you hit a comma while backtracking, continue backtracking until you hit a conjunction. *** But if the word "Yyal" is found right after that conjunction, ignore that conjunction and continue backtracking. ** If it never finds a valid link, It could be because the origin is the first word in a sentence, or the sentence and/or link is grammatically incorrect. * Links only stay on the same sentence; The origin and the destination must not be in separate sentences. Validity This table tells what links are valid or not and why: * Green - Usually Valid * Red - Always Invalid * Yellow - Sometimes Valid Non-default links Links that don't point at the directly preceding valid word require suffixes to keep the structure of a sentence in check. Note: Remember that these are still affixes, and thus, might change depending on the stress of the root word. There is also a suffix for when there is no link in the first place; "-iq" if it ends with a consonant and "-q" if it ends with a vowel. The first word in a sentence does not require this suffix. Linear/Infixed and Root/Prefixed Linking Verbs and conjunctions have two different ways of linking words. Linear, where the less dominant word, the minor word, connects to the base word (a verb/conjunction) that is in tern, connected to the much more dominant word, the major word. (M <-- B <-- m) Root linking is where both of the words are linked to the base word. This is usually done when conjunctions are linking three or more items at a time. Linking Mode The 2 types of linking modes are Passive and Conjunctional. Passive linking is just the normal way of linking. Conjunctional linking is used in root linking and will skip towards the root itself and will not connect to the words in between. Words can choose to align with this, which is the Aligned mode, or they can go the other way, the Reversed mode. This mode reversing only persists for that word and is not passed onto the words next to it. Root linking chains are ended using the word "rav", so it becomes: He plays and red round rav ''the-''ball. Nouns Verbs Syntax Lexicon Numbers Drimyt generally follows a Base 10 system. It consists of 12 main morphemes that represent values from 0-10, and 1000. These morphemes can be glued together to form bigger, compound numbers. The consonant-vowel agreement starts from the rightmost morpheme, going to the left. (Glottal stops are not counted as consonants, unless if separated from the preceding prefix by a hyphen) You can either pick the consonant of vowel agreement at the last morpheme, where the agreement starts. 11-19 For numbers 11-19, attach the last digit as a prefix to the base "kaymas". (ten) Ex 1: 15 --> 5-10 --> 'ima + kaymas --> 'imakaymas Ex 2: 11 --> 1-10 --> 'a + kaymas --> 'akaymas 20-99 For numbers 20-99, form a sequence of affixes like the one below. Digit-10-Digit (drop out if 0) so 43 becomes: Ex 3: 43 --> 4-10-3 --> meku + ma + jaq --> mekumajaq 100-999 For numbers 100-999, perform either of the last 2 processes for the last 2 digits, and add in the hundreds digit at the very start, separated with a hyphen. Ex 3: 291 --> 2-(9-1) --> 2-9-10-1 --> 'ivy + 'edu+ ma + 'aw --> 'ivy-edumasaw For numbers that have zeroes as their last 2 digits, use the 0 morpheme as the tens digit and proceed with the previous steps: Ex 4: 300 --> 3-(0-X) --> 3-0-10 --> jaku-biekaymas 1000+ For numbers 1000+, the 1000 morpheme will be used. This morpheme can be used like how we would like use the word "thousand", except this can be combined to form the sequence 1000-2. (meinyvi) Each subsequent power of 1000 layers upon one another like this: (Note the spaces after 1000) ...Period-1000 Period-1000 Period-1000 Period So an example for 5100 will be: Ex 4: 5100 --> 5-1000 100 --> 5-1000 1-(0-X) --> 5-1000 1-0-10 --> 'imagomeyn 'abiekaymas And an example for 5831029 will be: Ex 5: 5831029 --> 5-1000 831-1000 29 --> 5-1000 8-3-10-1-1000 2-10-9 --> 'imagomeyn 'endo-masagomeyn 'ivymasedu Example text